BitterSweet
by YvineparG
Summary: EruHaru three-shot berdasarkan prompt galau dari Celeste Selenite. Terutama bagi penggemar EruHaru yang sering kurang asupan di luar sana. Yaoi, EruHaru, slight crossover with Aldnoah.Zero, OOC. Chapter 3 update. FINALLY DONE, BABY
1. Bitter Side

**A/N: fic pertama di fandom ini. Akhirnya! Oh iya, mungkin kalian merasa sifat karakter-karakternya OOC, tapi sebisa mungkin saya tetap berpanduan pada karakter asli mereka walau akan ada momen dimana mereka benar-benar OOC.**

**Warning: EruHaru, OOC, AU, Alternate Age, Yaoi/Shonen-ai, cerita lompat-lompat, deskripsi panjang, slight crossover-walau ga bakal dibahas panjang lebar...more or less.**

**DLDR, Don't Like, Don't Read. Peace, bro. **

* * *

><p>Galau.<p>

Merupakan perasaan yang pasti pernah dirasakan manusia meski barang setitik dan L-Elf—nama asli, Mikhail Karlestein, 26 tahun, menikah—bisa mengatakan dengan percaya diri bila dia paham perasaan itu. Siapa sih yang tidak pernah merasakan 'galau'?

Ah, sebaiknya L-Elf ganti kalimatnya. _**Siapa sih yang tidak luput dari merasakan 'galau'?**_

L-Elf bisa dengan yakin mengatakan 'tidak' sebagai jawabannya. Bahkan dirinya yang sangat percaya diri dengan segala perhitungannyapun bisa merasakan galau. Menyerang siapapun dalam golongan apapun, usia apapun, dan dimanapun. Perempuan atau lelaki tanpa kecuali. L-Elf mengonklusikan bila galau sejenis dengan penyakit menular yang menyerang siapapun tanpa pandang bulu, kecuali beberapa orang yang sepertinya kebal saking... Ahem, lemotnya.

Dan terhitung sampai saat ini, dia sudah beberapa kali merasakan hal itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**BitterSweet**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave / Valvrave the Liberator (c) Ichirō Ōkouchi, Sunrise**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini. Ini dibuat dengan niat murni untuk bersenang-senang. **

**Remember, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Bitter Side**

.

* * *

><p>Kali pertama adalah ketika ia pindah mengikuti orang tua yang dipindahkerjakan ke kota lain dan meninggalkan cinta semasa kecilnya, Lieselotte. L-Elf galau sampai berminggu-minggu. Makan terasa tak enak, tidurpun juga tak nyaman. Semua karena tak bisa menjumpai pujaan hati dalam waktu dekat dan takut gadis idaman direbut orang lain. Kalau bukan karena A-Drei, temannya di kota baru, L-Elf mungkin bakal jadi gila karena pikirannya itu.<p>

Padahal kalau saja L-Elf mau tenang sedikit, seharusnya dia ingat Lieselotte punya orang tua yang kelewat protektif dan tidak akan membiarkan sembarang lelaki mendekati anak perempuan satu-satunya.

Tak berarti lantas kemungkinan L-Elf untuk memacari Lieselotte nanti bakal bertambah sih. Semua lelaki rasanya bakal jatuh ke posisi yang sama kalu berhadapannya dengan orang tua macam begitu.

Sayangnya lagi, L-Elf baru tahu hal ini nanti.

L-Elf sudah mulai terbiasa tinggal di kota itu ketika dirinya memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Dan sepanjang seminggu pertama L-Elf bersekolah di sana, dia bertemu berbagai orang... Menarik, berhubung tak ada kata yang tepat. Walau teman paling akrabnya tetap A-Drei, kini L-Elf cukup sering bergaul dengan satu orang lagi.

Kata cukup sering itu sebenarnya memperhalus 'dipaksa dan mau tak mau' sih. Yang satu ini benar-benar kebalikan dari A-Drei ataupun Lieselotte soalnya. Ceria luar biasa, sangat _extrovert_, dan optimisnya luar biasa, juga merupakan seseorang yang kalau bisa ingin L-Elf hindari. Tapi apa daya, L-Elf sudah jadi korban kesekian dari mata biru cerah berbinar-binar yang bakal jadi senjata ampuh kalau menatapnya dengan memelas.

Namanya Tokishima Haruto. Teman sekelas L-Elf. Sebangku juga malah.

* * *

><p><em>Bibir merah membentuk senyum kekanakan yang naif. Mata biru seperti langit tak berawan yang memandang lurus mata lilac L-Elf. Tangan terulur, menunggu L-Elf untuk menjabatnya. <em>

_"Halo, aku Tokishima Haruto. Salam kenal!"_

_Hari pertama di kelas 1-A SMA sakimori, Mikhail Karlestein—L-Elf bertemu Tokishima Haruto._

* * *

><p>Tokishima Haruto itu... Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Dia sangat berkebalikan dengan L-Elf. Sedikit lebih pendek dari L-Elf, mungkin hanya beberapa senti bedanya, dengan rambut cokelat acak-acakan dan mata biru cerah. Orangnya santai juga lincah tapi masih bisa duduk diam di kelas dengan anteng untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Kebalikan dengan nilai-nilai L-Elf yang tinggi dalam segala bidang, nilainya dalam bidang akademik agak rendah namun menonjol dalam bidang praktek. Tapi tak lantas berarti dia bodoh. Sering Haruto meminjam tugas L-Elf hanya untuk mencari tahu cara mengerjakan atau mencocokkan jawaban soal yang membuatnya bingung.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"L-Elf? Sudah buat tugas matematika? Soal nomor 3 bagaimana caranya?"<em>

_"Jawabanmu untuk soal nomor 10 bagian B ujian biologi tadi apa? Jawabanku 9 : 3 : 3 : 1." _

* * *

><p>Lalu Tokishima Haruto, seperti yang sudah dikatakan L-Elf sebelumnya, sangat niat dalam usahanya mengajaknya bicara. Hanya sekedar salampun tak apa.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Pagi, L-Elf!"<em>

_"..Pagi." _

* * *

><p>...Tak dijawab sama sekalipun tak apa...<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hari ini apa rencanamu, L-Elf?"<em>

_"..." _

_"..Ah, ada acara ya? Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu ke kedai _wagashi_ yang baru dibuka itu. Katanya ada _youkan_ yang enak." _

_"..."_

_"..L-Elf?"_

_"...Aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, Tokishima Haruto. Tidak, aku tidak ada rencana hari ini." _

* * *

><p>...tapi entah bagaimana Haruto pasti bisa membuatnya membalas.<p>

* * *

><p>Awalnya, L-Elf merasa terganggu. Tapi apa mau dikata, Haruto tampaknya tak mengenal kata tidak kalau bersama L-Elf. Lebih sering daripada tidak upaya Haruto mengajak L-Elf bicara berakhir dengan berdebat. Kalau sudah begini, biasanya orang-orang di sekitar mereka bakal diam dan mendengarkan.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Peraturan asrama tidak mengizinkan kita memelihara hewan, Tokishima Haruto. Bawa kucing itu pergi sekarang juga." <em>

_"E-eh? Tapi kenapa? Dia masih terluka!" _

_"Kalau begitu baca kucing itu ke dokter hewan!" _

_"Tetap saja aku harus mengurusnya, L-Elf!" _

* * *

><p>Dan akhirnya selalu sama. Kalau bukan karena L-Elf frustasi lebih dulu dengan kepolosan dan pemikiran kelewat idealis Haruto, L-Elf akan memenangkan debat itu—untuk selanjutnya terpaksa dibuat mengalah melihat pandangan memelas Haruto.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"...Asrama ini melarang hewan karena hewan akan menyita perhatian kita yang sebenarnya harus digunakan untuk pelajaran, Tokishima Haruto. Kucing itu tidak bisa ada disini." <em>

_Ucapan L-Elf tak menyisakan ruang bagi Haruto untuk membantah. Dengan terpaksa, dia mengangguk. _

_"...Um. Aku mengerti..," sejurus kemudian dia menatap L-Elf sembari memeluk si kucing yang jadi bahan perdebatan di dada. "Tapi kumohon L-Elf, biarkan dia di kamar kita sampai dia sembuh ya? Hanya sampai dia sembuh. Aku janji akan membawanya pergi setelah itu." _

_L-Elf tak sadar dia buru-buru mengangguk ketika melihat mata itu. Mata biru lebar yang tampak memelas. Dua pasang (milik Haruto dan si kucing) menatapnya dengan telak. Membuatnya tak kuasa menolak. _

_"...Baiklah." _

_"Terima kasih L-Elf!" _

_Senyum sumringah Haruto membuat L-Elf kemudian bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah Haruto sudah merencanakan semua ini atau senyumannya saja yang membuat siapapun tak kuasa menolak permintaannya. _

* * *

><p>Dari merasa terganggu, keduanya juga makin akrab. Faktor mereka satu kamar asrama mungkin juga layak diperhitungkan walau Haruto tak seceriwis ketika jam sekolah karena kegiatan klub yang dia ikuti. L-Elf perlahan mulai bisa menoleransi sikap Haruto, sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya ada tahap dimana yang lain merasa aneh bila tak melihat mereka bersama. Seolah-olah L-Elf dan Haruto kini adalah satu paket. Bahkan A-Drei juga secara jujur mengakui dia merasa ada yang hilang kalau Haruto tak mengikuti pembicaraannya dengan L-Elf.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"..Hei, L-Elf, kok rasanya ada yang aneh ya?" <em>

_"Perasaanmu saja," L-Elf menjawab acuh tak acuh, tangan masih bergerak menuliskan jawaban untuk soal nomor dua. _

_"...Bukan, kok aku merasa kita terlalu cepat mengerjakan tugas kita ini." _

_L-Elf berhenti sejenak dan menatap tumpukan tugas mereka. Biasanya dalam waktu sejam, mereka baru sampai di soal-soal terakhir tugas pertama yang mereka kerjakan. Tapi mengingat sekarang mereka sudah di soal pertama tugas ketiga mereka, kata-kata A-Drei ada benarnya juga. Terlalu cepat bahkan untuk perhitungan L-Elf sendiri. _

_"Kata-katamu ada benarnya juga, A-Drei. Sepertinya hari ini kita mengerjakannya tanpa banyak hambatan." _

_"Hambatan?" bohlam lampu imajiner seolah muncul di kepala A-Drei. "Itu dia. Hambatan. Mana Haruto?" _

_Mengerjapkan mata, L-Elf menatap A-Drei dengan pandangan sangsi. Apa hubungannya keberadaan Haruto dengan kecepatan bekerja mereka? A-Drei, seolah paham dengan tatapan L-Elf, kemudian menjelaskan tanpa diminta. _

_"Biasanya mengerjakan tugas kita jadi makan waktu karena pasti ada yang bertanya cara mengerjakan soal A atau B, tapi setelahnya bakal bertanya lagi 'kenapa ini jadi itu' dan mau tidak mau kita harus menjelaskan semua dengan detil," A-Drei kemudian melipat tangannya. "Pantas saja aku juga merasa ada yang hilang hari ini. Rupanya Haruto tidak bersamamu, toh." _

_"Apa ada masalah dengan aku tidak bersama Tokishima Haruto?" _

_"Ada." _

_L-Elf tertegun ketika A-Drei menjawabnya dengan mantap. _

_"Apa itu?" _

_"Kalian terlalu sering bersama sampai rasanya aneh melihat kalian terpisah begini." _

_Pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala L-Elf tapi tak ditanyakannya saat itu juga adalah; _'jadi maksudmu tidak aneh kalau aku menemani Tokishima Haruto yang diseret untuk ikut belanja dengan anak-anak perempuan di kelas?'

_Seandainya L-Elf tahu Haruto saat ini benar-benar mengharapkan dirinya berada bersama Haruto yang terpaksa menelan malu sendiri ketika Shouko dan Saki juga anak-anak perempuan lainnya menyeretnya ke toko pakaian dalam wanita._

* * *

><p>Galau lagi-lagi hinggap di hati L-Elf ketika dia kemudian menyadari dia mulai tertarik pada Haruto dan alih-alih melupakan Lieselotte pada akhir kelas satu.<p>

L-Elf juga bingung sejak kapan mimpinya yang dihiasi sosok berambut panjang warna pink lembut berganti dengan sosok berambut cokelat pendek acak-acakan. Sejak kapan mata berwarna kemerahan itu berganti dengan mata biru cerah seperti langit? Dan sejak kapan pula senyum kecil Lieselotte berganti dengan senyum sumringah Haruto?

Langkah pertama yang diambil L-Elf adalah denial. Dia bukan homo. Dia cinta Lieselotte. Dia dan Haruto hanya teman.

_'Emang ada ya teman lelaki yang saling memberi salam dengan ciuman di pipi?' _Q-Vier pernah bertanya sekali, tapi L-Elf terlalu sibuk untuk menolak kenyataan dia bukan homo alih-alih mendengarkan. Terlalu ngeri dengan mengakui adanya kemungkinan dia jadi belok dan menyimpan perasaan pada teman sebangkunya sendiri.

L-Elf belum sembuh dari fase galau yang satu ini sampai ketika dia melihat sendiri Haruto 'ditembak' dan dicium paksa oleh Rukino Saki, idol yang kebetulan bersekolah di sekolah mereka juga. Detik itu juga, pikiran 'dia bukan homo dan Lieselotte menunggu' seolah menguap. Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa sadar, menuju teman sekamarnya yang mematung sambil memegangi bibirnya sendiri dengan wajah merah padam.

Dia masih belum sadar betul ketika dia menarik Haruto dengan paksa, lalu memagut bibir itu. Tak sadar kapan dia menggigiti pelan bibir bawahnya dan menelusupkan lidahnya sendiri ke rongga mulut Haruto, mengeksplorasi ruang yang belum pernah dia sentuh, dan mencecap rasa manis yang membekas. Dia bahkan tak sadar kapan ia merengkuh tubuh Haruto lebih erat dan menahannya agar tak bergerak.

Hanya ketika Haruto sudah mendorongnya sekuat tenaga, barulah L-Elf sadar. Apa yang selanjutnya L-Elf ingat hanyalah mata safir balas menatap mata lilacnya dengan terkejut dan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya yang masih terasa samar-samar. Kemudian wajah Haruto yang merah padam dan kabur meninggalkan dirinya sebelum salah satu dari mereka sempat berbicara. Sesaat, suasana masih hening.

* * *

><p><em>"L-Elf...," Saki terlihat berang. "Aku tidak menyangka..." <em>

_L-Elf sebenarnya juga tidak menyangka, tapi dia sendiri masih kurang paham apa yang barusan terjadi. Jadi alih-alih bicara, dia hanya menatap Saki. _

_"Ah, ya sudahlah. L-Elf," Saki menudingnya, senyum percaya diri mengembang di wajah. "Kita rival sekarang. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Haruto padamu!" _

_Lalu terdengar seruan riuh teman-teman sekolahnya. L-Elf menatap Saki acuk tak acuh sekali sebelum beranjak pergi. _

_...uh, dia terjerat masalah macam apa lagi sekarang? _

* * *

><p>Penjelasan dari A-Drei yang melihat semuanya dari lantai dua menyatakan bila L-Elf mendadak mendekati Haruto dan Saki ketika Haruto masih tergagap, lalu mencium pemuda yang bersangkutan. Tepat di bibir. Kelanjutannya seperti yang dilihat L-Elf sendiri. Haruto mendorongnya lalu kabur entah kemana dengan wajah merah padam dan Saki menyatakan mereka sebagai rival. Ucapan selanjutnya mengenai reaksi teman-temannya membuat L-Elf sungguh ingin menjedukkan kepala.<p>

_"Mereka pikir kamu dan Rukino bakal jadi rival dalam memperebutkan Tokishima Haruto." _

Mati sudah.

* * *

><p>Kali kedua dia galau adalah di akhir masa kelas satu sekolah menengahnya.<p>

Penyebabnya; Tokishima Haruto.

* * *

><p>Kali ketiga L-Elf galau itu jaraknya lebih jauh dari galau untuk kedua kalinya. Yang ini langsung <em>timeskip<em> ke ketika dia kuliah dan nyaris tamat. Penyebabnya kali ini adalah amplop merah bertuliskan namanya dengan cap resmi dari Führer negara asalnya, Dorssia sana.

Singkatnya, dia mendapat masa wajib militer. 2 tahun.

Jelas bila L-Elf galau. Haruto merupakan faktor kedua selain amplop merah tadi yang jadi penyebab. Fakta kalau dia dan Haruto jadi makin dekat dan tinggal di satu flat yang mereka sewa bersama juga menambah runyam keadaan. Menurut L-Elf, cepat atau lambat dia pasti tahu—karena sejatinya Haruto sangat ahli mengenali sikap L-Elf. Dan mau bilang apa dia ke Haruto nanti? L-Elf sejujurnya tak ingin berurusan dengan wajah memelas Haruto dan pertanyaan _'kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku'. _

Drama banget. Bener deh.

Tapi tetap tak menutup kemungkinan Haruto bakal memberinya tatapan memelas yang makin efektif itu.

L-Elf galau tiga hari. Kali ini sampai bela-belain menelpon Lieselotte setelah konsultasi ke A-Drei... Yang tak berjalan lancar.

* * *

><p><em>"Kenapa L-Elf?" <em>

_"Apa sebaiknya aku langsung memberi tahu Tokishima Haruto tentang ini?" _

_A-Drei langsung mendorong L-Elf keluar rumahnya ketika melihat amplop merah itu. _

_"Iya, dan lebih cepat lebih bagus." _

_Itu jawabannya sebelum pintu rumah berdebum menutup kembali, meninggalkan L-Elf di luar mengerjapkan mata bingung. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Mikhail? Halo! Tumben sekali kamu menelponku."<strong>_

Suara manis Lieselotte terdengar diseberang sana. L-Elf merasa hatinya tenang sejenak.

"Lieselotte, aku mendapat perintah wajib militer dan untuk kembali ke Dorssia selama 2 tahun."

_**"Eh? Kamu juga..? Kriemhild juga loh.."**_

L-Elf mengangkat sebelah alisnya elegan. Kriemhild? Seniornya yang beberapa tahun lebih tua yang ditugaskan menjaga Lieselotte?

"Begitukah?"

_**"Mm-hm. Lalu ada apa? Aku yakin kamu tidak akan sampai menelpon kalau hanya untuk memberitahuku, Mikhail."**_

"Tentang itu, sebanarnya—"

L-Elf menjelaskan situasinya sekarang dengan Haruto sedetail-detailnya.

Termasuk bagian ciuman itu tentunya. Meski alasannya sedikit ngarang berhubung L-Elf sendiri masih tak paham kenapa dia waktu itu bertindak impulsif dengan mencium Haruto. Itu ciuman pertamanya pula. Tapi bukan masalah sih. Toh bibir Haruto kurang lebih mirip dengan bayangannya akan bibir Lieselotte.

...Tunggu. Itu kedengarannya salah sekali.

Lieselotte mendengarkan ceritanya dengan penuh antusias. Sesekali bertanya untuk memperjelas. L-Elf sedikit bingung dengan reaksinya yang menarik napas tertahan ketika dia menceritakan tentangnya dan Haruto yang berciuman juga ketika Lieselotte semakin bersemangat bertanya apa yang mereka lakukan ketika ia menyebutkan dirinya dan Haruto tinggal satu atap. Tapi sementara ini, L-Elf memilih diam.

"Kurang lebih begitulah ceritanya. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

Hening sejenak sebelum suara Lieselotte terdengar lambat-lambat.

_**"...Mikhail, sebelumnya aku mau tanya, kenapa kamu tidak bilang kalau kamu pacaran dengan Haruto?"**_

Nada suara Lieselotte terdengar seakan-akan dia kecewa L-Elf baru memberitahunya sekarang, tapi L-Elf merasa seperti disambar geledek.

Hah? Sejak kapan—bukan, kok bisa?

_**"Habis kalian satu asrama, terus sekarang tinggal satu flat sejak tamat SMA. Sudah begitu kamu pernah mencium Haruto'kan? Masa kalian tidak pacaran?"**_

Sekarang kalau L-Elf ingat-ingat lagi, memang benar sejak saat Rukino Saki menyatakan mereka sebagai rival memperebutkan Haruto itu Haruto jadi makin lengket padanya sih. Tapi yang lain tidak ada bilang apa-apa tuh.

...Oh tunggu. Tunggu dulu. Apa jangan-jangan maksud dari segala kedipan dan acungan jempol ketika dia bilang dia dan Haruto mau tinggal bersama di hari kelulusan SMA itu adalah ini?

_**"Halo? Mikhail? Mikhail?"**_

Ucapan Lieselotte di seberang sana tidak lagi didengarkan. L-Elf keburu membatu di tempat.

..Hampir selama 6 tahun semuanya salah mengira dia dan Haruto pacaran? Atau jangan-jangan Haruto juga—?

Otak analitis L-Elf tak perlu bekerja jauh-jauh.

Rona merah di wajah ketika menatapnya. Salam yang entah sejak kapan berubah dari kecupan singkat main-main di pipi menjadi sentuhan malu-malu yang lembut di bibir. Interaksi mereka yang mendadak ditambahi dengan jemari saling bertaut di bawah meja ketika jam pelajaran ataupun pelukan singkat. Tatapan mata dan caranya memanggil 'L-Elf' yang penuh dengan kelembutan yang menggelitik telinga. Hilangnya sosok Lieselotte dalam mimpi dan jantungnya yang kerap kali berdegup lebih kencang ketika melihat senyum cerah Haruto ataupun wajahnya yang sedang tidur, juga rasa tak nyaman di perut ketika melihat kulit kecoklatannya yang memerah sehabis mandi.

Kini L-Elf paham benar maksud dua perasaan terakhir yang dia rasakan beberapa tahun belakangan ini.

Oh.

Oooooohh.

_**Mein Gott.**_

Detik itu juga rasa galau L-Elf hilang.

...Hanya untuk digantikan dengan rasa panik, kesal—dan senang yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul—yang campur aduk jadi satu dan keinginan mendesak untuk menjedukkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke tembok. Ada satu konklusi yang kini dicapai L-Elf.

Tokishima Haruto, kemungkinan besar menjadi penyebab stress menumpuk yang dialaminya.

* * *

><p>Itu adalah tiga momen yang paling membuatnya galau dan dilema semasa hidup. Tapi untungnya tiga kali dia galau, tiga kali pula hal itu membantunya membuat keputusan yang kelak sama sekali tak dia sesali, kalau senyum sumringah Haruto dan logam tipis yang melingkar di jari manisnya masuk perhitungan.<p>

Tapi sekali ini, sekali ini lagi-lagi L-Elf dibuat galau.

Sungguh déjà vu ketika mata biru itu memandangnya dengan pandangan memohon. Tapi L-Elf juga yakin kali ini dia tak bisa kalah dengan mudah seperti dulu. Ada dua sebab, satu, karena kali ini Haruto menyerangnya sendiri. Dua, karena L-Elf mulai memiliki kekebalan terhadap pandangan memelas itu. Yang ketiga adalah...

_"...Ayolah , Mikhail. Biarkan Slaine-kun tinggal bersama kita ya?"_

...kau pikir membiarkan kucing berkeliaran dirumah itu sama mudahnya dengan mengizinkan seorang remaja tanggung—lelaki pula—_home stay_ di tempat tinggal mereka?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bitter Side; End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd love to hear your comments or critiques about my work. <strong>_


	2. Sweet Side

Tokishima Haruto, 22 tahun. Saat ini sedang bingung.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, tapi teman serumahnya tak kunjung pulang. Aneh, mengingat L-Elf selalu pulang tepat waktu dan tak suka jam makannya berubah-ubah. Biasanya jam segini dia dan Haruto sudah duduk di meja makan menyantap _stew_—salah satu makan malam favorit karena mudah menyiapkannya dan bisa disimpan dengan mudah. Penuh gizi pula.

Haruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke meja dengan cemas. Apa L-Elf masih berurusan dengan dosennya di kampus? Bisa jadi sih, berhubung L-Elf bilang bisa jadi dia sidang minggu depan karena skripsinya tinggal diperbaiki sedikit.

Menghela napas, Haruto beranjak ke sofa. Makan malam ia simpan di kulkas. Rasanya tak enak makan sendirian setelah sekian lama terbiasa makan bersama L-Elf.

...L-Elf.

Rona merah kembali menyapu wajah Haruto. Sudah beberapa lama berlalu sejak ia pertama bertemu L-Elf. Haruto masih ingat jelas saat itu.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**BitterSweet**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave / Valvrave The Liberator (c) Ichirō Ōkouchi, Sunrise**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini. Ini dibuat dengan niat murni untuk bersenang-senang. **

**Oh, dan cross-over mulai diperjelas di chapter yang ini. Tapi tenang saja, hanya sekedar menyebut nama. **

**Pairing masih EruHaru LOL. **

**Remember, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**Sweet Side**

**.**

* * *

><p>Jadi mau tak mau Haruto berusaha membuka diri, selain karena agar tak melulu merepotkan Shouko, dia juga ingin berteman dengan anak-anak sekelasnya. Dan yah, usahanya terbilang berhasil. Haruto mendapat teman-teman baru.<p>

Tapi Haruto belum puas. Dia juga ingin setidaknya pernah bicara dengan setiap teman sekelasnya. Dan di antara semua orang itu, L-Elf adalah salah satu orang yang belum pernah diajaknya bicara hingga saat ini.

Yang Haruto tahu selain nama panggilannya adalah pemuda yang kerap dipanggil 'Karlestein' oleh guru mereka adalah orang yang sangat penyendiri. Tiap jam istirahat atau pulang, dia adalah orang yang pertama pergi. Kalaupun berbicara, dia hanya melakukannya dengan A-Drei, Q-Vier, H-Neun, atau X-Eins, siswa kelas lain yang katanya teman akrab L-Elf.

Jadi Haruto tidak salah kan ya merasa penasaran dengan L-Elf?

Sayangnya Haruto terlambat menyadari hanya ingin sekedar berbicara dengan L-Elf bukan urusan mudah. Adalah sebuah keberuntungan ketika dia menemukan L-Elf di atap ketika berniat makan siang. Pemuda bermata _lilac_ itu duduk sambil melipat kaki di bangku, sebuah buku di tangan dan asyik menyeruput jus kotak. Haruto jadi kikuk seketika ketika mata itu memandangnya.

* * *

><p><em>"Tokishima Haruto, sedang apa kau di sini?" <em>

_L-Elf berkata lambat-lambat, tapi cukup untuk membuat jantung Haruto berdegup lebih kencang. Seolah bicara dengan L-Elf bagaikan ujian lisan dengan guru_ killer.

_"Eh— itu... A-aku mau makan siang?" Haruto menjawab kikuk sambil menunjukkan bungkus roti dan susu kotak yang ia bawa di tangan. _

_L-Elf masih mengamatinya beberapa saat sebelum akhir kembali melirik bukunya. Haruto menghela napas lega. Apapun itu, tampaknya L-Elf meluluskan dirinya. _

_Dengan canggung, Haruto duduk di tempat kesukaannya, sepetak ruang teduh yang terhalang dari sinar matahari di dekat tangga. Tak memiliki bangku, tapi Haruto tak keberatan duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di tembok. Toh di sini cukup nyaman untuk sekedar makan siang. Haruto sudah setengah jalan menghabiskan rotinya ketika L-Elf mendadak bicara, membuatnya nyaris tersedak. _

_"Berdasarkan kebutuhan kalori manusia, seharusnya kau mengonsumsi paket D yang dijual di kafetaria. Kekurangan glukosa akan membuatmu susah konsentrasi ketika pelajaran selanjutnya. Tapi kenapa malah memakan roti dan susu yang hanya memenuhi sedikit kebutuhanmu, Tokishima Haruto?" _

_Haruto tahu kalau L-Elf hanya sekedar bertanya. Tapi dia tak bisa menahan degupan jantungnya yang lagi-lagi mendadak lebih cepat. _

_"E-eng... Karena ingin?" Haruto buru-buru memalingkan wajah ketika L-Elf mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak begitu lapar." _

_"...Aneh." _

_Selanjutnya mereka tidak berbicara lagi. _

_Tapi bagi Haruto, ini adalah kemajuan besar. _

* * *

><p>Pembicaraan pertamanya dengan L-Elf itu sangat berkesan bagi Haruto. Dia merasa bicara di depan pemuda bermata <em>lilac<em> itu tak bisa sembarangan. Sekali lihat, Haruto mendapat kesan bila L-Elf akan lebih menghargai kalau Haruto bicara apa adanya. Tak berarti Haruto bisa berbohong di depannya juga sih. Dengan bertatapan saja Haruto merasa sepasang mata itu seperti menyelidiki tiap jengkal tubuhnya.

Sialnya Haruto juga bukan orang yang bisa berbohong meskipun—misalnya saja—hidupnya bergantung di sana. Sampai sekarangpun begitu. Bila L-Elf sudah menatapnya, bisa dipastikan 95% isi kata-katanya adalah fakta. 5% sisanya mungkin kata-kata ngawur segala macam yang terlintas di kepalanya dalam usahanya berbohong—yang sia-sia.

L-Elf juga tampaknya sangat senang mengeksploitasi ketidakmampuannya untuk berbohong itu kalau dia perlu bertanya sesuatu. Sialan memang.

Oh, tapi Haruto juga tahu kelemahan L-Elf.

...Bukan kelemahan juga sih.. Tapi itu bisa dipakai'kan?

* * *

><p>Sudah menjadi acara nyaris harian bagi Haruto dan L-Elf, serta kawan-kawan kedua pemuda itu yang kadang mampir ke kamar mereka, untuk duduk di depan meja pendek di kamar asrama mereka dan mulai mengerjakan tugas begitu jam klub berakhir. Biasanya mereka bakal mengumpulkan tugas-tugas mereka, lalu saling tutoring berdasarkan pelajaran yang paling mereka kuasai.<p>

Lebih sering hanya A-Drei, X-Eins, dan L-Elf yang bergantian menjadi tutor. H-Neun hanya mau ambil bagian untuk tugas mata pelajaran sosiologi dan Q-Vier... Well, dia kurang bisa menjelaskan dengan baik. Kyuma sudah jelas bakal mengurus ekonomi berhubung dia punya kecintaan sendiri pada uang dan Yamada biasanya bisa diandalkan kalau literatur.

Haruto, sebagai orang dengan nilai rata-rata dan lebih bisa di bidang praktek, biasanya jarang kebagian jatah menjadi tutor. Bukan karena tidak bisa, tapi dia sendiri yang tidak mau karena hei, tiga orang dengan tambahan dua orang yang kadang-kadang datang masa tidak cukup?

Tapi menjelang masa-masa ujian, biasanya agenda mengerjakan tugas mereka bakal dipindah ke ruang tengah asrama, tempat dimana siswa-siswa lain yang juga menghuni asrama berkumpul dan berganti menjadi belajar kelompok. Dalihnya karena ada L-Elf sebagai pengatur jadwal dan A-Drei dan X-Eins yang bisa menjadi tutor yang lain.

Tapi menurut Haruto hal itu tidak efektif sih. X-Eins kadang tidak sabaran kalau berhadapan dengan murid semodel H-Neun dan A-Drei mudah teralihkan perhatiannya kalau ada yang mengajaknya bicara. L-Elf... Ah, dia sih akan memastikan semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana. Dengan cara paksa kalau bisa.

* * *

><p><em>Firasat Haruto terbukti satu setengah jam memasuki sesi belajar kelompok. X-Eins mulai emosi menghadapi H-Neun dan Yamada. A-Drei sibuk sendiri dengan Satomi dan Kyuma tentang masalah pencairan dana atau pasar modal. L-Elf juga tak lepas kalau melihat pembicaraan seriusnya dengan Shouko dan Saki. Tambah lagi Q-Vier berpindah sana-sini sambil mengompori yang lain. Hanya Haruto, Marie, dan Akira—yang mengikuti acara belajar kelompok via WIRED, yang masih mengerjakan tugas mereka. Itupun mentok. <em>

_"Aah, berisik," Marie berkomentar sambil mengetikkan balasan untuk Akira. _

_Haruto mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya ke meja sambil menopak dagu. Perdebatan di masing-masing kelompok memanas. Haruto yakin mereka juga sudah suntuk. _

_"Marie aku ke dapur dulu." _

_"Jangan lama-lama." _

_Ketika Haruto kembali lagi ke ruang tengah, suasana benar-benar hening dengan aura tegang. Seolah tinggal sedikit lagi hingga kekacauan pecah. Haruto merasa kikuk, tapi kalau dibiarkan saja, bisa-bisa mereka diusir dari asrama kalau terjadi pertengkaran._

_"A-anu, kalian..?" _

_Kalau bukan karena Haruto sudah memantapkan diri, dia pasti sudah memekik seperti Aina dan memilih kabur ke dapur lagi, dimana dia terlindung dari tatapan menusuk sekian orang. Dengan canggung, Haruto mengangkat sedikit nampan yang dia bawa. _

_"...B-bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" _

_Pandangan mereka kini jatuh pada panganan tradisional berbahan kacang tapi berbentuk jeli yang tampak bagai ambrosia di saat begini. _

"Youkan!"

_Shouko yang pertama mencomot. Lalu Takahi dan Aina. Lalu yang lain ikutan menjarah cemilan itu. Untungnya Haruto sudah menyisakan beberapa potong untuk dibagikan pada A-Drei, X-Eins, dan L-Elf. Dua orang pertama menerima dengan penuh terima kasih. Tapi L-Elf..._

_"Daripada itu, bukankah masih ada suplemen lain yang lebih mudah diserap tubuh agar kita bisa melanjutkan belajar?" _

_"Aah, berisik!" Shouko tiba-tiba datang dan menjejalkan_ youkan _ke mulut L-Elf. "Makan dulu, baru komentar. Tak apa'kan selingannya cemilan manis begini." _

_Alih-alih membalas komentar Shouko, L-Elf lebih berkonsentrasi mengunyah jeli yang dijejalkan kemulutnya sambil memberi Shouko pandangan tak suka. _

_Setelahnya dia tak berkomentar lagi. _

_Tapi yang membuat senyum tak pernah gagal mengembang di bibir Haruto tiap kali mengingatnya adalah ketika L-Elf mengetahui bila_ youkan _itu buatannya dan secara implisit mengatakan dia menyukainya dan meminta Haruto membuatnya lagi lain waktu. _

* * *

><p>Sekarang, Haruto tak hanya menjadi orang yang menyiapkan cemilan mereka sebagai teman di kala mengerjakan tugas hingga larut malam. Dia juga menjadi yang memasak makan 3 kali sehari mereka. Dan menjadi sebuah kesenangan sendiri baginya melihat L-Elf yang biasanya pemilih itu menikmati makanan buatannya.<p>

Perasaan aneh selalu mampir ke hatinya ketika L-Elf memakan makanan buatannya tanpa berkomentar. Ah bukan, dari dulu selalu ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya setiap melakukan kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan L-Elf. Tapi Haruto tidak paham apa itu. Wajahnya akan terasa panas, jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan dia jadi kesulitan bicara dengan lancar karena pikirannya tak mau fokus. Sampai sekarangpun begitu, tapi hanya pada L-Elf. Dan semuanya jadi makin parah ketika L-Elf melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya kaget setengah mati.

Itu adalah hari dimana kelas Haruto baru saja selesai pelajaran olah raga—pelajaran kedua terakhir hari itu. Siswa lelaki dan dirinya sedang merapikan lapangan yang baru saja digunakan untuk dodge ball sementara anak-anak perempuan sedang berkerumun setelah membereskan lapangan basket yang mereka gunakan. Mungkin karena Haruto sedang berbicara dengan Kyuma ia tak sadar ketika Rukino Saki, teman sekelasnya, datang menghampiri Haruto, kerumunan orang sudah terbentuk di sekeliling mereka.

* * *

><p><em>"Haruto," Saki memulai. "Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu." <em>

_"Hm? Ada apa?" _

_Karena Haruto memang dasarnya anak baik yang polos dan naif, dia menanggapi dengan senyum cerah. Masih juga tak sadar bila kebanyakan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain sudah tersenyum mencurigakan. Hanya ketika Saki melangkah maju hingga memasuki wilayah personalnya barulah dia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. _

_"U-um, Rukino-san? B-bisa menjauh sedikit? Ini terlalu dekat," Haruto mengucap terbata dan mengambil satu langkah mundur, tapi kepentok Kyuma yang berdiri di belakangnya. Saki yang mengambil satu langkah maju malah menambah buruk keadaan. _

_Haruto secara ofisial tak bisa berkata-kata lagi ketika bibir Saki bertemu dengan bibirnya. _

_Sorakan riuh di sekelilingnya terasa tak sampai ke telinga. Otak Haruto terasa kosong. Tak mampu memikirkan alasan kenapa Saki tiba-tiba menciumnya begini. Wajahnya terasa membara ketika Saki melepaskan sentuhan bibir mereka dan menyunggingkan senyum penuh percaya diri. _

_"Tokishima Haruto, jadilah kekasihku." _

_Lagi-lagi sorakan riuh bagaikan angin lewat belaka di telinga Haruto. Tepukan kencang di pundak tak terasa, bibir mengimitasi gerak bibir ikan, membuka-tutup mau bicara tapi kata-kata tak keluar. Haruto sungguh tak mengerti. Ada angin apa sampai Saki mengutarakan suka? Dia tak pernah menyangka Saki punya perasaan semacam itu padanya. _

_"A-apa—mmh!" _

_Namun belum sempat Haruto bicara seutuhnya, seseorang menarik lengannya kencang, membuatnya sontak setengah menoleh kebelakang untuk dipagut lagi bibirnya oleh sepasang bibir yang lain. Satu tangan masih menahan lengannya, tangan lainnya kini merengkuh tubuhnya dan mengarahkan Haruto menghadap si pengklaim bibir sepenuhnya. _

_Haruto meringis ketika bibir itu mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya yang mengatup rapat. Satu gigitan yang agak keras membuatnya spontan membuka mulut dan sebuah organ hangat menelusup masuk ke rongga mulutnya. Haruto mencoba memberontak, tapi tangan yang tadi menahan lengannya kini sudah berada di belakang kepala, yang berada di pinggang mengeratkan rengkuhannya nyaris posesif sekarang. Ketika Haruto membuka mata perlahan, yang sejauh matanya lihat hanya warna ungu lembut bunga wisteria..._

_"Mmh—!" _

_..Yang hanya ada di mata L-Elf. _

_Kali ini Haruto mendorong orang yang menciumnya sekuat tenaga. Dan benar saja, meski pandangannya agak kabur karena napas yang sesak dan air mata, rambut dan kulit pucat dan mata lembayung itu sudah jelas milik siapa. _

_L-Elf. _

_Sebelum yang lain sempat berbicara, Haruto lekas-lekas melepaskan dirinya dari pegangan L-Elf dan berlari pergi. Terserah kemana kakinya membawa, asalkan ia tak melihat L-Elf. Wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. Ia masih bisa mengingat sentuhan bibir kering L-Elf pada miliknya dan pahit kopi samar-samar. Tapi mengingat apa yang tadi L-Elf lakukan padanya saja sudah membuat wajahnya makin panas dan jantungnya seperti mau melompat keluar. _

_Tak perlu diragukan sekarang. Haruto yakin dirinya sakit. Dan semuanya berhubungan dengan teman sekamarnya itu. _

* * *

><p>Mungkin Haruto harus memberi penekanan bila sampai sekarangpun wajahnya bisa mendadak panas kalau sudah mengingat hal itu. Yang membedakan hanya yang sekarang ini wajahnya terasa lebih membara, dikarenakan dia sudah paham arti sensasi aneh yang muncul itu.<p>

...Hm, sebenarnya dia tahu itu juga karena dia bertanya sih. Tapi sungguh, Haruto tak menyangka keputusannya untuk menelan malu dan bertanya ke sang ayah malah jadi hal yang tepat.

Dari sini mungkin kalian sudah tahu kalau hubungan antara Haruto dan sang ayah, Tokishima Soichi, jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Haruto awalnya bukan berasal dari kota Jior. Dia pindah kesana karena masuk ke SMA Sakimori dan memilih tinggal di asrama itu semuanya untuk menghindari sang ayah. Bukannya tidak sayang, Haruto hanya merasa ayahnya...sedikit menyebalkan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ooh, Haruto! Anakku sayang, tumben sekali kamu menelpon ayahmu ini! Kamu baik-baik sajakah? Tidak sakit? Kelelahan? Atau sibuk?" <strong>_

_"...Halo juga otou-san dan tidak, sepertinya aku sakit." _

_**"Sakit apa anakku? Apa kepalamu sakit? Atau ototmu? Sudah kubilang jangan ikuti klub yang membuatmu kelelahan. Aah, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa kesana karena pekerjaanku, kalau iya, aku pasti sudah akan memeriksamu baik-baik, anakku." **_

_Belum semenit telepon diangkat dan Haruto sudah merasa ingin menutup teleponnya. Risih. _

_"Otou-san, klub yang kuikuti tidak ada hubungannya dengan sakit ini." _

_**"Lalu kamu sakit apa, sayang? Gejalanya? Kapan saja kambuh? Katakan semuanya pada otou-sanmu ini." **_

_"Um entahlah. Akhir-akhir ini aku susah fokus. Kadang-kadang denyut jantungku mendadak makin cepat dan tubuhku rasanya panas. Pusing juga." _

_**"Bagaimana pola makanmu? Apa merasakan nyeri di bagian tubuh tertentu?"**_

_"Pola makan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada nyeri." _

_**"Kapan gejala ini muncul?" **_

_Kali ini Haruto mengucap dengan ragu. "..Ketika aku berdekatan dengan L-Elf...?" _

_**"..." **_

_Sungguh aneh ketika sang ayah mendadak terdiam di ujung sana. Biasanya dia bakal bicara panjang lebar menyebutkan segala kemungkinan penyakit yang diderita Haruto. _

_**"Anakku, bisa ulangi yang terakhir tadi?" **_

_"Gejala tadi kambuh kalau aku didekat L-Elf." _

_**"Ah, hanya kebetulan saja mungkin?" **_

_"Selalu, otou-san. Tiap berada di dekatnya selalu begini. Kemarin saja rasanya jantungku seperti mau melompat keluar." _

_**"ANAKKU—- Haruto sayang, apa yang sudah DIA lakukan padamu, anakku? "**_

_"Um, otou-san?" _

_**"Katakan, Haruto. Siapa L-Elf itu? Bagaimana ciri-cirinya? KENAPA KAMU BISA JATUH HATI PADA DIA—" **_

_"Otou-san?! K-kenapa otou-san marah pada L-Elf?" _

_**"Otou-san akan ke Jior segera—katakan sekarang, Haruto, apa dia sudah menyentuhmu—ah tidak, jangan dijawab. Otou-san tidak akan kuat mendengar Haruto milik otou-san yang tersayang sudah ternoda—" **_

_"Ah, Shouko memanggilku, sudah dulu otou-san." _

_**"HARUT—"**_

_**Klik **_

_Tut tut tut_

_Hari itu juga Haruto berjanji tidak akan menelpon ayahnya lagi kecuali benar-benar terpaksa. _

_"...T-tunggu... Aku.. Jatuh hati?" _

_Wajah Haruto seketika merah padam untuk kesekian kalinya. _

_"..Pada L-Elf?" _

* * *

><p>Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, pemuda berambut cokelat itu sempat meragukan perkataan sang ayah. Habisnya coba lihat, dia dan L-Elf sama-sama lelaki. Antara sesama jenis, mana bisa mereka saling mencintai'kan? Haruto seharusnya jatuh cinta pada perempuan. Mungkin Shouko atau Saki, atau bisa juga Akira. Yang jelas perempuan.<p>

Tapi kenyataannya Haruto tidak bisa. Sekali dua kali mungkin jantungnya memang berdegup lebih kencang kalau bersama perempuan, tapi kesemuanya itu pula lebih karena dia merasa risih mereka memasuki ruang personalnya (Saki) atau karena takut bakal dimarahi (Shouko).

Hanya L-Elf yang bisa memancing reaksi sekuat itu darinya.

* * *

><p><em>Beberapa hari setelah pernyataan suka dari Saki, perempuan itu lagi-lagi meminta Haruto menemuinya di halaman tengah.<em>

_Sebenarnya Haruto enggan memenuhi permintaannya. Tapi bisa apalah dia ketika teman-temannya mendorong dan setengah menyeretnya ke halaman tengah dimana Saki menunggu. Suasana di antara Haruto dan Saki sudah cukup canggung tanpa Haruto menyadari perasaannya pada L-Elf. Sekarang rasa canggung itu menjadi dua kali lipat lebih menyesakkan ketika Saki mengajaknya bicara—dan secara tak langsung mendesak Haruto untuk menjawab pernyataan cintanya beberapa hari lalu. _

_"Lalu jawabanmu bagaimana?" _

_...oke, secara tidak langsung itu bohong. Sebenarnya Saki bertanya padanya dengan terus terang. _

_"Uh itu.. A-aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu.." _

_Wajah Saki tampak kecewa, tapi dia bertanya lagi. "Apa kamu membenciku?" _

_"Bukan begitu!" _

_"Lalu?" _

_"I-itu... Um, aku menyukaimu... Tapi hanya sebagai teman! Menjadi kekasih itu sepertinya agak... Um... Entahlah, aku tidak pernah berpikiran tentang itu sejak... Kau tahu?" _

_Kalimat Haruto menggantung, tapi saki menganggukkan kepala. Keduanya paham itu maksudnya sejak Haruto melupakan perasaannya pada Shouko. _

_"Kalau begitu aku masih bisa jadi kekasihmu kalau kamu menyukaiku nanti'kan? Ya'kan, Haruto?" _

_"U-uh... Sepertinya?" _

_Saki tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Begitupun tidak apa. Aku akan menunggu kalau begitu." _

_"T-tapi—!" _

_"Bukan masalah'kan? Cepat atau lambat kau pasti bisa... Kecuali kamu menyukai seseorang sekarang." _

_Sepertinya ekspresinya ketika Saki menyebutkan itu terlalu mencolok sampai Saki sendiri menatapnya curiga. _

_"...Kau tidak menyukai siapapun sekarang'kan? Iya'kan Haruto?" _

_"I-itu— itu—," Haruto gelagapan. Antara mau menjawab dan tidak. Saki mendekat ke arahnya dengan wajah kesal. Dia baru membuka mulut mau menjawab ketika lagi-lagi dia ditarik. _

_Rasanya déjà vu. Tapi kali ini bibirnya tidak bertemu apapun dan orang yang menariknya membawanya berlari meninggalkan Saki._

_"Tokishima Haruto, jangan diam saja, lari!" _

_"Eh?!" Haruto menoleh ke depan. Tangannya digenggam erat oleh orang yang tak lain adalah L-Elf. "L—" _

_"L-ELF KARLESTEIN!" _

_"Tch!" _

_Di belakang sana Saki memikik marah sambil mengejar mereka. Haruto dan L-Elf mau tak mau mempercepat lari mereka pula agar tak terkejar. L-Elf membawa mereka menuju gedung sekolah, langsung melesat melewati loker sepatu dan menuju tangga lantai dua. Menyenggol dan menabrak beberapa orang, sesekali korban tabrakan mereka didorong L-Elf ke arah jalur lari Saki untuk menghambatnya. Mereka berlari sampai ke tangga lantai tiga, nyaris memanjatnya kalau buka L-Elf tiba-tiba menarik Haruto ke arah perpustakaan. Keduanya masuk kesana, berjalan perlahan di antara rak-rak yang pasti sepi. Menunggu hingga derap langkah kaki Saki terdengar menapaki tangga sebelum akhir keluar dari perpustakaan dan kembali berlari ke lantai bawah. _

_**"L-Elf!" **_

_Teriakan Saki kembali terdengar. Mendecih pelan, L-Elf berhenti mendadak di lorong lantai dua dekat kelas pkk. _

_"L-L-Elf? R-Rukino sepertinya makin dekat—" _

_Haruto hanya sempat melihat L-Elf menatap ke bawah dengan pandangan menilai sebelum si pemuda Dorssia dengan cepat menarik tubuhnya, menggendongnya seperti putri._

_"Eh?" _

_"Pegangan padaku, Tokishima Haruto." _

_Haruto terlalu kaget bahkan untuk berteriak ketika L-Elf melompat dari jendela. Tapi dia kemudian segera mengalungkan tangannya di leher L-Elf sembari membenamkan wajahnya kesana. Pasrah tapi percaya dengan keputusan gilanya. _

_Setidaknya jantungnya yang berdegup terlalu kencang bisa dihitung sebagai pengaruh adrenalin belaka dan L-Elf tidak melihat wajahnya yang merah padam. _

* * *

><p>Dari sana mau tak mau Haruto mengakui bila ya, dia menyukai L-Elf. Sangat menyukainya malah. Mencintai, mungkin. Yang pasti beberapa hal jadi jelas untuknya sekarang ini.<p>

Tapi mau dibawa kemana mukanya kalau dia mengakui perasaannya pada L-Elf?

Bukan, ini bukan perkara harga diri. Tidak seperti seseorang—ahem, L-Elf sendiri, ahem, Haruto masih bisa mengubur harga dirinya untuk sekedar menyatakan perasaannya pada orang yang disuka. Yang jadi masalah paling indeks rasa malu yang mendadak bisa melonjak naik sampai Haruto tak jadi menyatakan suka karena keburu malu.

..Iya, dia membicarakan pengalamannya dulu ketika sedang menyukai Shouko. Ini adalah hambatan satu-satunya yang membuat Haruto urung menyatakan perasaannya, walaupun sekarang dia bersyukur batal menyatakannya karena toh dia malah berpaling pada L-Elf.

Tapi sekarang ada satu masalah krusial lagi. Katakanlah Haruto berhasil menyatakan suka, tapi bagaimana reaksinya nanti? Haruto sendiri meskipun mulai bisa membaca mood L-Elf dari sedikit perubahan wajahnya, masih belum mengenal L-Elf sepenuhnya. Sekamar dengan L-Elf juga tidak dihitung berhubung Misha—kucing yang waktu ditolong Haruto dan memang pada akhirnya jadi pengunjung tetap kamar mereka—saja bisa lebih ekpresif daripada teman sekamarnya itu.

Dan lagi, memangnya L-Elf homo?

Sejenak, Haruto teringat pada Lieselotte. Kalau tidak salah L-Elf sering menyebut-nyebut namanya, dan baru beberapa bulan lalu Haruto bertemu dengan gadis itu. Gadis manis dari kota Dorssia, tempat L-Elf tinggal dulu. Senyumnya manis, parasnya cantik. Sudah begitu lembut dan keibuan. Pakai lagi tambahan 'teman akrab sejak kecil'. Haruto jadi merasa tak berdaya, apalagi kalau melihat L-Elf bagai anak anjing jatuh cinta kalau terhadap Lieselotte. Jelas sekali bila L-Elf hanya menaruh perhatian pada perempuan manis itu alih-alih Haruto.

Senyum manis pahit mengembang di bibir Haruto. Ya, dia paham kalau dia bukan tandingan untuk Lieselotte. Layak disandingkan juga tidak, karena sudah jelas siapa yang punya tempat lebih besar di hati L-Elf. Haruto sadar diri kok. Maka dari itu dia merasa sudah cukup dengan sekedar menjadi teman serumah ini. Interaksi berupa saling genggam tangan (walau sambil kabur dari kejaran Saki) maupun ciuman singkat (yang sebagian besar dilakukan dengan L-Elf berasumsi itu hanya sekedar salam) itu biarlah menjadi bonus. Toh Haruto tak mau berharap banyak.

Aah, sepertinya cinta Haruto pupus di tengah jalan ya?

**Brak**

Pintu flat mereka membuka keras. Haruto buru-buru bangkit dari sofa dan menuju pintu, dimana L-Elf sudah berdiri sambil melepaskan melepaskan _muffler_ yang melingkar longgar di leher. Haruto menatap rajutan berwarna biru es itu dengan tatapan lembut. Benda itu tak ubahnya hiasan belaka untuk L-Elf karena pemuda itu cukup tahan dingin. _Muffler_ itu lebih sering melingkar di leher Haruto sendiri karena dia yang lebih mudah kedinginan.

"Takumi-sensei memintamu mengubah sesuatu dari skripsimu?"

"Bukan. Aku sudah bisa sidang minggu depan. Kalau waktunya cukup, mungkin bulan depan sudah wisuda."

"Kalau waktunya cukup? Maksudmu 'pasti cukup', mungkin."

"Bukan begitu," L-Elf menggelengkan kepala. "Ada hal lain yang harus kuurus pula."

Haruto hanya mengangguk. "Mau membicarakan ini sambil makan?"

Lagi-lagi L-Elf menggelengkan kepala. Dia hanya merogoh kantung jaketnya, lalu menyerahkan sepucuk surat pada Haruto. Sepucuk surat dalam amplop merah dengan tulisan formal. Di bagian depannya tertulis _'Zu Herr Mikhail Karlestein' _dengan tinta hitam yang tegas.

"...L-Elf, ini.?"

"Surat panggilan," L-Elf melepaskan sarung tangannya. "Führer Dorssia memanggil pemuda di usia tertentu untuk mengikuti wajib militer. Aku, A-Drei, H-Neun, X-Eins, dan Q-Vier mendapat surat yang sama."

Suara Haruto bergetar ketika ia bicara lagi. Ia yakin L-Elf sekalipun tak akan luput mendengarnya.

"B-berapa lama?"

"2 tahun. Kalau beruntung, sebelum aku pergi rencana M bisa berlangsung."

"M?"

"M. Untuk _marry_."

Hati Haruto mencelos. Aah, sepertinya perasan Haruto pada L-Elf memang harus dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Uh, s-selamat kurasa?" Haruto berkata dengan canggung, matanya berpaling dari L-Elf. "Kau pergi kapan? S-setelah wisuda?"

"Ya."

"A-ah... Jadi begitu..," Haruto tersenyum dengan agak terpaksa. "Kalau begitu cepatlah bertindak!"

"Menurutmu aku harus cepat-cepat melamarnya?"

Haruto mengangkat bahu. "Yah, habisnya sebulan lagi kamu wisuda. Kalau setelahnya langsung berangkat wajib militer, kurasa lebih baik kalau kamu melamarnya secepatnya."

"Tapi apa itu tidak terburu-buru? Dan bukankah malah kedengaran memberi harapan palsu untuknya. Toh setelah melamar itu kami tetap akan berpisah dua tahun. Bisa jadi dia menggunakan waktu selama kami tidak bertemu itu untuk bersama lelaki lain'kan?"

"yah, kalau menurutku sih dengan melamarnya dulu itu malah mengingatkannya kalau ada seseorang yang tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengannya...," Haruto berkata lambat-lambat. "Dan bukankah itu bisa jadi semacam tes? Kalau orangnya sepertimu, kurasa kamu bisa dengan mudah tahu apakah dia menyelewaeng atau tidak. Kalau misalkan tidak, artinya dia layak untukmu'kan?"

"Tetap kedengaran seperti cerita di film roman picisan."

Haruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Senyum pahit lagi-lagi mengembang di wajahnya. "Tapi layak dicoba'kan? Perempuan biasanya suka sesuatu yang romantis."

L-Elf akhirnya mengangguk setelah agak lama. Tapi kemudian segera bertanya lagi. "Kau sendiri? Bagaimana kalau kondisimu seperti si perempuan itu?"

"Ung, L-Elf, bukannya lebih tepat kalau aku membayangkan dirimu dalam kondisimu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Bagaimana ya...," Haruto berpikir sejenak. "Akan kutunggu sampai dia kembali lagi."

"Meskipun bakal ada orang-orang yang menwarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pengganti orang yang kau tunggu?"

"Iya."

"Kalau ternyata orang yang kau tunggu malah berselingkuh?"

Haruto hanya tertawa miris. "Ya sudah. Kalau dia memang lebih bahagia bersama selingkuhannya, tidak apa-apa. Aku yang akan mundur. Toh cepat atau lambat mungkin aku akan mendapat orang lain yang lebih mencintaiku."

Tatapan yang diberikan L-Elf pada Haruto saat itu hanya bisa dikatakan sebagai tatapan tak percaya dan heran. "Semudah itu?"

"Kan baru bertunangan? Kalau bertunangan ya memang masih ada kemungkinan batal menikah dong? Kalau dia berselingkuh setelah menikah denganku itu baru lain cerita," Haruto terkekeh pelan sebelum akhirnya menatap L-Elf lagi. "Dari tadi pertanyaanmu itu seolah meletakkankku di posisi 'perempuan'. Maksudmu apa, sih?"

"Berdasarkan jawabanmu atas pertanyaanku, apa yang terjadi dulu, juga mempertimbangkan faktor sikap dan sifatku dengan sikap dan sifat orang yang kumaksud, konklusi yang kucapai adalah _sempurna_."

Haruto memiringkan kepala. "Sempurna? Apanya"

"Ya, sempurna," L-Elf menyunggingkan seringai yang membuat jantung Haruto spontan berdetak lebih kencang. "_Kamu_."

"..Hah?"

L-Elf melangkah mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Haruto longgar, "Tokishima Haruto, berdasarkan rona wajahmu yang sering mendadak merah padam," L-Elf mengecup pipi Haruto. "..Kata-katamu yang mendadak kacau," ibu jari L-Elf menyusuri bibir bawah yang setengah membuka karena tergagap di depannya. "..Dan detak jantungmu yang mendadak meningkat," tangan L-Elf berhenti di dada kiri Haruto, tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdentum kencang. "..Konklusi yang kucapai adalah kamu menyukaiku, hm?"

"U-uh— i-itu—" kalimat penyangkalan Haruto terputus ketika telunjuk L-Elf berhenti di bibirnya, membuatnya spontan berhenti bicara. Rona merah perlahan merambati kulit kecokelatan pemuda berambut cokelat. Kemudian ketika dia meraih tangan kirinya dan menciumi pergelangan tangannya, wajah Haruto kini merah padam

"L-Elf... A-apa maksudnya ini...?"

"Kau menyukaiku, Tokishima Haruto?"

Kalimat L-Elf lebih terasa seperti pernyataan daripada pertanyaan. Tapi toh Haruto tetap mengangguk pelan sambil menahan malu karena selain benar, tidak ada gunanya menyangkal.

"Tokishima Haruto dengarkan aku baik-baik."

"A-apa lagi?"

"Berdasarkan sikapku padamu, pertanyaan yang kutanyakan padamu tadi, dan jawabanku, konklusi macam apa yang kamu dapatkan?"

"Konklusi? Eeh...," Haruto berpikir sejenak. "Sikapmu sejak awal?"

"Sejak Rukino Saki menyatakan perasaannya padamu."

"..Eh... Konklusi yang kudapat..."

Haruto berpikir sejenak. Berusaha mengingat-ingat sikap L-Elf padanya dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tadi juga jawaban L-Elf. Memang benar sikapnya sedikit lain dari sikapnya di awal-awal Haruto berteman dengan L-Elf. Sejak Saki mengatakan hal itu, L-Elf sedikit lebih lengket dengan Haruto. L-Elf bahkan selalu muncul di saat Haruto berhasil dipojokkan Saki. Seolah dia tahu Haruto dalam masalah. Dan kalau mengingat interaksi mereka yang makin..ahem, intim saja dan bagaimana L-Elf menatap tak suka pada Saki...

"...Kamu.. Cemburu?"

Hening.

"...Seperti biasa, kepolosanmu itu tak pernah berhenti membuatku takjub."

"Eeh, jadi apa dong?"

"Meleset sedikit," L-Elf mencuri satu kecupan lagi di pipi Haruto sebelum merogoh kantung jaketnya dan mengeluarkan kotak beledu hitam lalu menjejalkan kotak itu ke tangan Haruto.

"_Lass uns heiraten_, Tokishima Haruto."

* * *

><p>Tak lama setelah L-Elf kembali dari masa wajib militernya, kedua pemuda ini memutuskan pindah lagi. Kali ini ke sebuah rumah mungil yang terletak di tengah kota. Dekat dengan kedai kopi yang dikelola Haruto, walau agak jauh sedikit dari kantor tempat L-Elf bekerja sebagai editor. Mereka hidup dengan cukup nyaman. Bangun di pagi hari dan sarapan bersama sebelum berangkat ke tempat bekerja masing-masing. Haruto dengan sepeda kesayangannya dan L-Elf mengendarai mobil. Haruto biasanya pulang lebih terlambat dari L-Elf, jadi biasanya L-Elf yang membersihkan rumah mereka.<p>

Sesekali kegiatan sehari-hari mereka berubah ketika kedatangan teman semasa sma dan kuliah dulu atau ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bersantai saja seharian ketika mendapat waktu senggang. Hidup terus berjalan dan cukup menyenangkan dengan segala pahit-manisnya.

Namun satu ketika, kehidupan menyenangkan mereka mendadak mendapat gangguan kecil. Bukan gangguan juga sih. Tepatnya ayah Haruto dan beberapa kawannya harus pergi ke luar negeri karena ada penelitian yang ingin mereka lakukan. Namun salah satu temannya, professor Troyard, memiliki seorang anak lelaki yang baru duduk di bangku SMA. Dan di sanalah tercetus ide untuk membiarkan sang anak tinggal bersama Haruto dan L-Elf sementara waktu.

Haruto sendiri sudah bertemu dengan anak yang bersangkutan beberapa kali. Dan menurut penilaiannya, Slaine Troyard itu anak yang manis, kalau bukan sedikit gugupan.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak, Haruto."

Tapi tentu saja jawaban L-Elf ini sudah dia perkirakan.

"Mikhail," Haruto memulai. "Aku berani bersumpah kalau Slaine-kun itu anak baik. Iya, aku tahu kamu tidak suka anak kecil. Tapi Slaine-kun sudah sma. Apa salahnya? Dia hanya tinggal sementara."

"Jelaskan berapa lama 'sementara' itu."

"...Er... Sampai dia lulus SMA?"

L-Elf memijit kening. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak biarkan dia tinggal di asrama?"

"Um... Yah, professor Troyard itu agak... Protektif, kau tahu? Pilihan Slaine-kun hanya dia tinggal bersama kita atau tinggal bersama kenalan professor Troyard yang lain, Saazbaum-san atau Cruhteo-san," Haruto merendahkan suaranya sedikit. "Dan eng... keduanya.. Bukan orang yang tepat untuk Slaine yang gugupan begitu. Kurasa membiarkan Slaine tinggal bersama salah satu diantara keduanya seperti membiarkan Prue tinggal dengan orang selain Pino..."

Melihat L-Elf memijit kening, Haruto kembali bicara sambil berpindah duduk di sebelah L-Elf. "Tolonglah, Mikhail. Aku serius dia bukan anak yang merepotkan kok."

"...Hh. Tokishima Haruto, kau tahu kalau hal ini tidak semudah memungut kucing. Kita membiarkan anak SMA tinggal di sini. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata dia tidak seperti apa yang kau bayangkan?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu kalau tidak dicoba, Mikhail. Dan kamu juga bisa menilai semua itu setelah bertemu dengannya sendiri besok," Haruto berhenti sejenak. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong itu Haruto Karlestein sekarang."

Haruto hanya tertawa geli ketika L-Elf menggelengkan kepala lagi tanda menyerah.

Aah, sepertinya sebentar lagi hidup mereka akan makin ramai saja.

.

.

.

**Sweet Side; End**

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to see what you think about this chapter. <strong>


	3. Lastly

Mereka sebenarnya kurang paham juga apa yang terjadi di antara kedua anak itu.

Seingat mereka, interaksi paling dekat keduanya yang pernah terjadi adalah tiap kali keduanya dijadikan satu kelompok dalam mengerjakan tugas atau satu tim ketika pelajaran olah raga. Selebihnya hanya tegur sapa sepihak dari si pemuda berambut cokelat. Kadang dibalas dengan gumaman sekedarnya, atau malah tak dibalas sama sekali.

Tapi entah bagaimana, kemudian kedua orang itu perlahan-lahan jadi akrab. Mereka pun mungkin tidak akan tahu kalau misalkan bukan karena si pemuda bermata lembayung yang tiba-tiba mendatangi si pemuda berambut cokelat dan mengajaknya kembali ke asrama bersama. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan, tapi tetap tak memungkiri bila ya, keduanya kemudian pulang bersama. Suatu hal yang walau terkesan biasa untuk dua orang teman yang sekamar di asrama tapi sangat luar biasa kalau mengingat reputasi 'berhati es' pemuda bermata lembayung itu.

Mereka sejujurnya tidak paham. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara dua orang itu? Kamu tidak bisa mendadak akrab tanpa alasan dengan seseorang yang sebelumnya saja jarang kau ajak bicara'kan? Kecuali sesuatu terjadi ketika mereka tidak melihat keduanya atau ketika keduanya ada di asrama.

Jadi, ketika undangan pernikahan berwarna lembayung dengan tulisan dari tinta biru melekuk indah disebar, tidak sedikit orang yang kaget ketika menerimanya.

.

.

.

_'Kepada teman-teman kami,_

_Tokishima Haruto _

_Dan_

_Mikhail 'L-Elf' Karlestein_

_Mengharapkan kehadiran anda_

_Pada pernikahan kami.'_

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**BitterSweet**

**Kakumeiki Valvrave / Valvrave The Liberator (c) Ichirō Ōkouchi, Sunrise**

** (c) A-1 Pictures, TROYCA**

**Warning di chapter 1 dan 2 masih berlaku, tambahan berupa: **

**Alternate Name, Alternate Age, Plot lompat-lompat, Adegan kepotong-potong.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fanfic ini. Ini dibuat dengan niat murni untuk bersenang-senang. **

**Remember, DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Namanya yang sebenarnya adalah Alexei, tapi orang kerap memanggilnya A-Drei karena dia merupakan orang ketiga dengan nama berhuruf depan A dan rambut pucat di keluarganya. Merupakan pemuda yang kalem dan anteng yang bicara seperlunya, saat ini hidup sendiri di apartemen dan sedang tenggelam dalam kesibukan merintis usaha sendiri sebelum berangkat wajib militer.<p>

Hari ini pun sama. A-Drei baru sempat menginjakkan kaki di apartemennya ketika dia menemukan L-Elf sudah menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Haruto mana?"

Sembari menggantung _trench coat_, A-Drei bertanya lugas. Dengan L-Elf, tidak perlu basa-basi. Mereka sudah sepakat sejak pertama bertemu bila basa-basi hanya akan membuat keadaan semakin canggung di antara mereka. Salahkan sifat alami keduanya yang memang langsung ke tujuan bila bicara.

"Masih di tempat kerjanya. Urusanmu sendiri sudah beres?"

"Setengahnya," A-Drei mendudukkan diri di kursi di hadapan L-Elf. "Sudah bilang ke Haruto tentang amplop merah itu?"

"Ya."

"Lalu reaksinya?"

"Sedikit banyak sesuai perkiraanku."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia memasang wajah seperti perempuan yang tersakiti karena mendengar orang yang dia suka berniat melamar orang lain."

"Hah," A-Drei spontan menunjuk L-Elf. "Kamu?! Melamar?"

Perlukah A-Drei mengatakan dia tak habis pikir bagaimana L-Elf bisa mengangguk dengan begitu mudahnya?

"L-Elf, yang benar saja. Kau seriusan mau melamar orang?"

"Sudah tepatnya. Dan orang yang kulamar menerimanya," jawaban L-Elf menyambut pertanyaan A-Drei tanpa kehilangan tempo. Seolah-olah nada pertanyaan A-Drei yang sedikit naik tadi hanyalah pertanyaan biasa dan mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang lebih umum.

Seolah-olah mengatakan bila dia ingin melamar seseorang di depan orang yang menyimpan perasaan padanya itu masalah biasa.

"Dari reaksimu itu, kubilang kau tahu tentang Haruto ada perasaan padaku?"

"Kau tahu?!"

L-Elf hanya mengedikkan bahu, sekali lagi menganggap angin lalu suara A-Drei yang naik 3 oktaf, dan menjawab dengan santai. "Cepat atau lambat aku pasti tahu karena berkali melihat dia menunjukkan reaksi seperti orang mabuk cinta begitu di dekatku, kalau kupikir sekarang."

A-Drei kembali terhenyak ke sofa empuk yang dia duduki. Tangan memijit kening yang terasa pening. Catatan untuk diri sendiri, bertemu L-Elf sepulang kerja bukan hal bagus, apalagi kalau isi pembicaraannya macam begini.

"Lalu reaksi Haruto?"

"Lebih dari senang," ketika mata _lilac_ L-Elf melihat A-Drei lagi-lagi membuka mulut, kali ini dia segera memotong. "Ah, maaf. Seharusnya sudah kukatakan sejak awal kalau aku melamar Haruto."

Lagi-lagi dikatakan dengan nada seakan-akan pembicaraan mereka hanya pembicaraan biasa.

"...Jadi merangkum semuanya, kamu tahu kalau Haruto menyukaimu dan selain sudah memberitahu tentang panggilan wajib militer itu, entah bagaimana kamu melamar Haruto dan dia menerimanya. Dan semuanya terjadi kemarin?"

"Ya. Ah, dan bisakah kamu yang jadi _best man_-ku?"

Sejurus kemudian wajah tampan L-Elf dihantam telak oleh bantal sofa yang dilempar dengan sekuat tenaga oleh A-Drei.

"Apa itu berarti 'iya'?"

Walau kesal, A-Drei tidak bisa menahan senyum yang sangat-tidak-A-Drei mengembang di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

><p>Kalau melihat agenda mereka, menurut Haruto seharusnya mereka baru sampai ketahap memberitahukan tentang dia dan L-Elf bertunangan pada teman-teman dan kerabat mereka. Menyampaikan kabar ke orangtua itu sudah kemajuan besar. Haruto berpendapat bila sebaiknya semua ini dibawa santai saja. Toh mereka juga sudah bertunangan dan L-Elf akan pergi mengikuti wajib militer selama 2 tahun mulai bulan depan.<p>

Tapi ketika L-Elf memintanya tidak usah pergi kerja sambilan karena ingin mengajaknya bicara empat mata, Haruto tahu ada yang salah dengan ekspetasinya tadi.

"A-Drei bersedia jadi _best man_-ku. Lieselotte, Kriemhild, dan X-Eins dengan senang hati membantu mengurus dekorasi, katering, dan segala hal lainnya. Mereka bilang tinggal kita yang menentukan teman dan lokasi. Juga pakaian. Lalu kau mau pakai gaun atau tuxedo, Tokishima Haruto?"

Lihat'kan salahnya di mana?

"Tunggu, tunggu dulu L-Elf..," Haruto memberi isyarat untuk L-Elf agar berhenti bicara sebentar. "...Ini maksudnya tentang apa?"

"Tentang pernikahan kita."

Wajah Haruto serta merta merah padam. Secara teknis memang mereka sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah sih. Tapi mendengar L-Elf mengucapkannya segampang itu membuat Haruto spontan malu sendiri.

"L-L-Elf, b-bisa tidak jangan mendadak bilang begitu..?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

Ya nggak gitu juga kali.

"T-tetap saja...," Haruto menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. "R-rasanya sampai kemarin kita masih begitu-begitu saja, terus tiba-tiba kita sudah bertunangan dan membicarakan pernikahan...ekspetasiku kita baru akan memberitahu teman-teman atau orangtua sebelum membicarakan pernikahan.."

Maksud hati hanya sekedar bicara, tapi keduanya mendadak membeku di tempat. Haruto lebih dulu dari L-Elf.

"Memberitahu orang tua..?"

"..Oh bukan! B-bukan begitu—!"

"..Tsk, kenapa tidak kepikiran sampai kesana.."

"L-Elf, lupakan yang tadi! Lupakan! Lupakan sekarang!"

"Kalau begitu rencana berubah lagi, Tokishima Haruto—"

"Mikhail, kumohon, jangan!"

"—Kita akan mengunjungi orangtuaku dan orangtuamu."

**"AAAAAH!"**

* * *

><p>Oswald Karlestein secara keseluruhan merupakan anak manis yang sangat sopan dan santun pada yang lebih tua, punya prestasi cukup bagus di sekolah, dan supel. Tumbuh besar dengan siraman kasih sayang dari ibunda tercinta tapi tetap dididik dengan displin oleh ayahanda. Tak lupa dengan sosok kakak lelaki yang sempurna sebagai figur yang diidolakan.<p>

Percayalah, walau kenyataannya dia dan sang kakak lelaki lebih sering ribut seperti anjing kucing, sebenarnya Ouji—panggilan sayang oleh teman-teman karena dirinya yang katanya seperti pangeran berkuda putih idaman—kagum dan sayang pada sang kakak kok. Sayang sekali malah. Tapi sayangnya lagi dia tidak bisa begitu saja menunjukkannya. Maklum, jaim itu menurun dalam keluarga.

Jadi ketika ibunda Karlestein mengatakan bila sang kakak akan pulang sejenak setelah sekian lama pada satu makan malam, Ouji jelas senang. Ini kakaknya yang sejak SMA tinggal di asrama bahkan waktu liburannya dan langsung tinggal sendiri di apartemen begitu lulus pulang ke rumah juga, bro. Ouji sudah tak sabar ingin bertemu, menjahili, juga godain si kakak.

Besoknya, begitu bel pulang sekolah berdentang, Ouji tanpa basa-basi langsung beranjak pulang. Beberapa kali menolak ajakan jalan-jalan dengan sopan, sebelum akhirnya bergegas ke rumah.

"Aku pulang!"

Ouji bergegas membuka sepatu dan mengambil _slipper_. Tapi di saat mengenakan _slipper_ biru rumah mereka, matanya berhenti pada jajaran sepatu di depan pintu. Dua sepatu paling ujung itu milih sang ayah. Di sampingnya ada tiga pasang milik sang ibu. Miliknya di sudut lagi berjajar rapi. Di samping deretan sepatu miliknya ada sepatu model _monk_ dari kulit milik si kakak, L-Elf.

Terus sneakers itu punya siapa?

_'Oh, mungkin kakak bawa teman.' _

Itu pikiran Ouji waktu itu. Jadi dia dengan entang melanjutkan masuk rumah dan langsung menuju ruang tamu, tempat yang terdengar paling berisik. Ketika sampai di ambang pintu, dia melihat sang ayah sedang terlibat percakapan serius dengan sang kakak, semenara ibunya bercakap-cakap dengan pemuda yang kira-kira seumuran L-Elf, yang mungkin adalah pemilik sepatu tadi.

Ouji berdehem kecil sebelum menyunggingkan cengiran senang ketika yang lain menoleh padanya.

"Halo kakak," dia mengucapkan salam singkat, yang dibalas L-Elf dengan anggukan kecil. Ouji kemudian buru-buru duduk di sofa _single_ di ujung meja, satu-satunya kursi yang kosong. Ayah-ibunya bersama L-Elf dan temannya duduk di sofa panjang berbentuk L yang tepat berada di sudut ruangan.

"Haruto-kun, ini anak kedua kami, Oswald. Oswald, perkenalkan dirimu."

Ouji tersenyum kecil sambil melambaikan tangan sedikit pada Haruto.

"Hai, aku Oswald Karlestein. Tapi panggil saja Ouji. Salam kenal!"

Pemuda bermata biru itu mengangguk kecil sambil balas tersenyum. "Tokishima Haruto, salam kenal juga Ouji-kun."

Haruto mengangguk setelah bertatapan sejenak dengan L-Elf. Ouji mencatat kalau senyumnya terlihat sedikit lebih canggung ketika dia bertatapan dengan ouji.

"Kalian sudah berteman sejak SMA?"

"Iya. Kami sekelas dan satu kamar asrama sejak kelas satu."

"Ah, kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena aku yakin Haruto-san pasti capek berhadapan dengan kakakku yang lebih seperti batu it—_AW_!"

"Jangan sembarangan kamu."

"Kan benar! Kakak orangnya kaku begitu!"

Ouji mengelus kepalanya yang dijitak L-Elf. Sementara kedua orangtuanya geleng-geleng kepala, Haruto hanya tertawa pelan melihatnya dan L-Elf.

"Ah, tidak juga kok. Memang di awal-awalnya dia agak kaku, tapi setelah berapa lama, dia tidak begitu lagi kok."

Ouji terkesiap dengan dramatis. "Kakakku? Mikhail Karlestein tidak bersikap kaku?" dia kemudian berpaling pada L-Elf dan menudingnya. "siapa kau?!"

"Oswald!"

"Oh, kau masih kakakku ternyata."

"Maa, maa! Mikhail, sudahlah," nyonya Karlestein mencoba menghentikan kedua putranya bertengkar walau setengah hati. Biar bagaimanapun dia tak pernah melihat pemandangan begini ketika L-Elf tinggal di asrama. Rasanya seperti nostalgia ketika melihat kedua kakak-adik itu bertengkar seperti ini. "Jangan bersikap memalukan begitu ah. Apalagi di depan Haruto-kun."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Haruto masih tersenyum saja ketika L-Elf dan Ouji berhenti bertengkar. Sesekali menahan tawa ketika melihat ujung telinga L-Elf sedikit memerah. "Jarang-jarang aku bisa melihat Mikhail seperti ini."

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum tuan Karlestein yang kali ini bicara setelah menyesap kopinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian jadi mau melakukan itu kapan? Kurasa lebih baik secepatnya sih."

L-Elf hanya menganggukkan kepala. "Mauku juga begitu. Tapi Haruto sepertinya tidak setuju cepat-cepat."

"Tentu saja'kan," Haruto memasang wajah tak nyaman, dengan pipi sedikit merona. "M-maksudku kita juga belum benar-benar lulus... Dan aku bahkan belum memikirkan sampai kesana!"

"Aku sedikit banyak setuju dengan Haruto-kun, sayang," nyonya Karlestein menyambut perkataan Haruto. "Kalian berdua mirip, selalu saja mau semua diselesaikan secepatnya. Tapi kurasa tidak terburu-burupun tak apa, bukan?"

"Tapi kalau memang bisa diselesaikan sekarang urusannya, kenapa tidak?"

"Sayang, sudah kukatakan ini bukan masalah cepat atau tidak."

"Tapi kami hanya tinggal menentukan tanggal dan lokasi, juga membuat pakaiannya."

"Lainnya?"

"A-Drei, Kriemhild, Lieselotte, X-Eins. Beberapa koneksi H-Neun dan teman-teman Haruto."

"Nah, tunggu apa lagi?"

"Kami belum memberitahu ayah Haruto—-"

"Mikhail, demi kewarasan kita bersama, jangan beritahu ayahku sekarang. Lakukan itu setelah semua urusan ini selesai."

"Maksudmu pada hari H? Atau sehari sebelumnya?"

"_**SETELAH**_ upacara, Mikhail."

"Apa ayahmu ada masalah dengan semua ini Haruto-kun?"

"...mungkin kita bisa katakan ayahku sedikit terlalu protektif. Ah, tapi ibuku tidak akan keberatan."

"Ibumu? Tokishima Haruto, kenapa kamu tidak bilang itu dari tadi—"

"Jangan lupakan pesta bujanganmu, nak."

"Ah ya. Tentu saja."

"Katakan Mikhail, apa nanti Haruto-kun akan memakai gaun?"

"...Kurasa begitu."

"T-tak bisakah aku mengenakan tuxedo saja?"

"Aku berharap melihatmu memakai gaun, Tokishima Haruto."

"U-uh—"

"Kalau Haruto-kun akan memakai gaun, bisakah aku membantunya memilih yang cocok?"

"Tentu saja."

"Oke, adakah seseorang yang mau menjelaskan apa yang kalian bicarakan padaku?"

Empat pasang mata berhenti pada Ouji yang melipat tangan dengan mimik wajah kesal. Jemari mengetuk-ngetuk tanda tak sabar.

"Jadi ada apa?"

"Kakakmu mau menikah, Oswald."

Melihat bagaimana nyonya Karlestein menepuk kening, Haruto mendadak merasa mendapat teman senasib sepenanggungan.

"HAH?"

"Iya, kakakmu mau menikah, Oswald."

Tuan Karlestein masih menanggapi dengan anteng. Nada bicaranya sama persis dengan ketika L-Elf menanyakan Haruto mau pakai gaun atau pakai tuxedo untuk pernikahan mereka.

"S-sama siapa? S-serius itu kakak mau menikah?"

"Oh, iya. Kamu tadi tidak dengar ya?" tuan Karlestein berbalik menatap L-Elf. "Mikhail, jelaskan ke Oswald."

Berdehem sedikit, L-Elf menatap Ouji.

"Oswald, dengarkan baik-baik. Dan jangan memotongku."

Melihat sang adik yang mengangguk cepat, L-Elf melirik Haruto.

"Ini Tokishima Haruto. Temanku sejak SMA dan kuliah. Juga calon kakak iparmu."

Otak Ouji hang sejenak.

"Hah."

"Kami berencana menikah sebelum wisuda—kemungkinan kurang dari sebulan lagi," L-Elf berhenti sejenak. "Kami bertunangan kemarin lusa, kalau kamu mau tanya."

Ouji menatap L-Elf selama semenit penuh sebelum beranjak pada Haruto yang hanya tersenyum pasrah. Lalu kembali menatap L-Elf. Kemudian kembali ke Haruto. Begitu terus selama 5 kali.

"..Jadi kalian mau menikah."

"Iya."

"Terus kalian baru tunangan kemarin lusa."

"Iya."

"Tapi pernikahan kalian mungkin bulan de—"

"Kurang dari sebulan lagi."

"Oke, pokoknya kurang dari sebulan, kemungkinan kalian sudah menikah."

"Iya."

Wush

Bugh

"Selamat atas pertunanganmu dan _sialan kau, kak_."

* * *

><p>Itu adalah kali kedua wajah tampan L-Elf menjadi sasaran lemparan bantal.<p>

Nanami Rion sangat ingat Mikhail 'L-Elf' Karlestein dan Tokishima Haruto. Tiga tahun menjadi wali kelas kedua anak itu membuatnya sangat familiar dengan keduanya, dan dia merupakah salah satu yang senang dengan kedua orang itu menjadi teman. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang bagus. Karlestein selalu tampak sendirian sementara Tokishima yang supel tampaknya bisa menjadi teman yang tepat untuknya.

Dia juga yang mengatur agar mereka duduk bersebelahan selama dua tahun terakhir SMA. Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya.

Ketika dia mendapatkan undangan berwarna putih dengan aksen ungu wisteria lembut dengan tulisan biru yang melekuk indah merangkai namanya, Rion awalnya merasa heran. Tapi ketika dia membukanya, lalu mendapati bila kedua pemuda yang menjadi anak didiknya mengundangnya ke pernikahan mereka, Rion kehilangan kata-kata.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kalau mau memperhalus, pernikahan mereka dapat dikatakan sebagai 'sangat hidup'.

Tentu saja itu diperhalus. Kalau Haruto dan L-Elf mau mengatakannya mentah-mentah, pernikahan mereka sama sekali tidak sesuai bayangan. Ekspetasi keduanya adalah pernikahan kecil yang biasa-biasa saja. Mungkin sedikit ramai karena namanya saja pesta. Tapi namanya ekspetasi memang jelas bisa salah. Kenyataannya pernikahan keduanya jauh dari 'agak ramai' dan 'biasa saja'.

_It was __**disaster**__. _

Serahkan pada teman-teman SMA mereka dan adik mempelai pria untuk membuat suasana ricuh. Yamada dan A-Drei harus menahan L-Elf agar tidak mencekik Ouji yang berkali-kali menggoda L-Elf karena dia sudah lebih dulu melihat Haruto dalam busana pengantinnya daripada L-Elf sendiri. Belum lagi ada seseorang yang dengan sengaja menyajikan _youkan_ untuk _snack_, demi Tuhan. Tambah lagi justru sang ibunda, A-Drei, dan Lieselotte yang lebih panik dalam urusan memastikan prosesi berjalan lancar. L-Elf dan Haruto bahkan tak perlu berbuat apa-apa karena sudah Lieselotte duluan yang mencak-mencak ketika ada sesuatu yang tak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Lelah batin. Itu sudah pasti. Belum lagi resepsi mereka makin kacau ketika Soichi mendadak muncul.

Tapi hadirin dan L-Elf hanya bisa bertanya-tanya apa yang dikatakan Haruto pada Soichi karena pria itu mendadak menyetujui pernikahan keduanya, setelah sebelumnya mengatakan kalau dia akan mencincang orang yang menikahi Haruto tersayangnya. Sayangnya senyum manis tapi seram Haruto mencegah siapapun bertanya-tanya lagi.

Tapi lepas dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi, Haruto dan L-Elf sangat puas dengan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Pertama kali bertemu, Slaine Troyard tahu tidak akan ada masalah antara dia dan Tokishima Haruto. Haruto punya pribadi yang kalem. Baik dan agak naif, tapi bisa menunjukkan sisi dewasanya ketika keadaan memanggil. Agak keibuan malah, kalau dilihat dari satu sisi. Kalau disandingkan dengan Slaine yang 'jinak' dan kadang agak gugupan, keduanya bisa menjadi teman bicara yang cocok.

Alasan itu pula yang membuat professor Troyard, ayah Slaine, ingin menitipkan Slaine pada Haruto selama dia harus keluar negeri. Slaine diam-diam sudah harap-harap cemas. Calon lain untuk menjadi pengawasnya selama ayahnya tak ada hanyalah Cruhteo dan Saazbaum. Dibandingkan kedua orang terakhir, Slaine sampai mati juga memilih tinggal bersama Haruto.

Kalau dikasih, itu kata kuncinya.

Slaine sudah tahu dari sang ayah kalau Haruto termasuk dari sedikit orang yang menjalin hubungan dengan sesama lelaki dan sejujurnya, Slaine tidak ada masalah dengan itu. Tidak, tidak ada sama sekali.

Hanya saja Mikhail Karlestein membuat Slaine gugup.

Jangankan bicara. Baru melihat posturnya yang tegap saja Slaine sudah tanpa sadar menegapkan punggungnya sendiri. Berhadapan dengannya terasa seperti Slaine hanya kadet biasa sementara Mikhail adalah komandannya.

"Slaine Troyard..."

"Y-ya?"

"Aku Mikhail Karlestein, suami Tokishima Haruto—"

"Haruto Karlestein, Mikhail."

"—Haruto Karlestein," Mikhail kemudian mengulurkan tangan. "Tapi kamu bisa memanggilku L-Elf."

Slaine hanya bisa meringis dalam hati ketika balas menjabat tangan Mi—L-Elf dan merasakan tangan kapalan itu menggenggam erat tangannya.

"S-saya Slaine Troyard. S-salam kenal, L-Elf-san."

Plak

Haruto menjitak pelan kepala L-Elf. "Mikhail, sikapmu membuat slaine-kun gugup. Santai sedikit," kemudian dia berbalik menghadap Slaine. "Maaf ya, Slaine-kun. Dia sempat ikut wajib militer selama 2 tahun. Tolong maklumi sikapnya ya."

"Ahaha, b-bukan masalah kok, Haruto-san," Slaine hanya bisa tertawa gugup sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku buatkan minuman dulu," Haruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya, namun di saat terakhir dia kembali menatap L-Elf. "Mikhail, jangan mengintimidasi Slaine-kun. Kalau aku melihat Slaine-kun merasa terintimidasi, kamu tidur si sofa seminggu."

Slaine berani bersumpah ketika Haruto mengucapkan hal itu, L-Elf membeku sesaat. Tapi ketika Haruto sudah di dapur, ekspresi kaget tadi berubah menjadi... Entahlah. Dari segi wajah, tak berubah banyak sih, tapi Slaine merasa L-Elf cemberut.

Iya, L-Elf cemberut. Tapi kalau orang biasa yang melihatnya, niscaya mereka bilang itu ekspresi normalnya.

Suasana hening untuk beberapa saat. L-Elf tampak mengamati Slaine dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambut. Membuat Slaine gelisah sendiri.

"Um... L-Elf-san..?"

"Slaine Troyard, apa kamu punya catatan jelek di sekolah?"

"E-eh— t-tidak, Sir. Tidak sama sekali."

"Apa kamu harus mengikutin pelajaran tambahan di sekolah?"

"Tergantung, Sir, tapi biasanya aku butuh sedikt bantuan di matematika."

"Jumlah uang bulanan dan jam malammu sebelumnya?"

"Umh... Aku tidak ada uang bulanan, tapi biasanya aku langsung bilang kalau ada keperluan? Jam malam pukul 8 tepat, Sir."

L-Elf tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ada beberapa peraturan kalau kamu mau tinggal bersama kami, Slaine Troyard."

"Apa saja, Sir?"

"Pertama, kamu membuat kekacauan, kamu pula yang harus membereskan."

"Kedua, makan malam pukul setengah delapan. Aku harap kamu sudah di rumah paling lambat pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Kalau kau akan terlambat, hubungi salah satu dari kami. Berlaku juga ketika pergi ke rumah teman. Jangan lupa beritahu jam berapa kira-kira kau kembali."

"Ketiga, selalu beritahu kami bila kau akan mengajak teman ke rumah."

"Keempat, kamu bisa membuat sendiri makan siangmu atau pergi ke kafe Haruto. Tentunya aku mengekspetasikan dapur dalam keadaan bersih setelah kamu menggunakannya."

"Kelima, uang bulananmu 3.000 yen per bulan. Kami akan memberikan tambahan bila ada keperluan mendesak dan kamu bisa menjelaskan alasan yang masuk akal kenapa kamu butuh uang tambahan. Silakan ambil kerja sambilan bila kamu mau, tapi atur sendiri waktumu."

"Keenam, jangan, _JANGAN_, ganggu aku atau Haruto ketika kami sudah di kamar."

"Ketujuh, selalu ikut ambil bagian dalam kegiatan bersih-bersih."

"Kedelapan, kalau aku mendapatimu terlibat dalam urusan membahayakan, aku tanpa segan akan menendangmu keluar dari rumah kami."

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Tidak, Sir!"

"Bagus," L-Elf menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Selamat datang di rumah kami kalau begitu, Slaine Troyard."

Saat itu, Slaine merasa satu bebannnya seketika hilang. Tersenyum cerah, dia hanya mengangguk kecil.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

* * *

><p>OMAKE<p>

.

"Orenji-Iro, kenapa kamu tidak bangunkan aku, hah—"

"Sejak kapan aku ada kewajiban membangunkanmu?"

"AAH—"

"Koumori, kusarankan agar kamu cepat ganti baju deh. Haruto-san akan memanggil kita dalam tiga.. Dua..."

"Slaine-kun, Inaho-kun, sudah jam tujuh loh!"

"—Inaho-san, keluar dulu, aku mau ganti baju!"

"Kan kita sama-sama lelaki."

"Bukan itu—APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN, ORENJI-IRO, AKU BISA GANTI BAJU SENDIRI!"

"Aku membantumu supaya cepat'kan?"

"Keluar! KELUAR!"

L-Elf melirik dari atas koran yang ia baca untuk mendapati Inaho turun dari tangga.

"Inaho-kun, jangan ganggu Slaine-kun ah!"

Haruto, masih sambil membungkus _bento_ untuk kedua siswa yang bersangkuta, menegur pelan. Inaho menunduk sedikit mendengarnya. Walau ekspresinya tak banyak berubah, mereka tahu itu caranya mengatakan dia menyesali tindakannya.

"Maaf Haruto-san. Tapi dia kelihatan manis sekali tadi."

L-Elf hanya bisa menahan tawa ketika Haruto menghela napas mendengar jawaban Inaho.

Mungkin keputusannya untuk membiarkan kedua pemuda itu ikut tinggal bersamanya memang keputusan tepat.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>


End file.
